


Family

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Series: Reflections [3]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish you had some other Night Furies to hang out with, bud.  It just doesn’t seem right you don’t have any of your own kind around.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own How to Train Your Dragon and make no money from this.

Hiccup’s fingers hit just the right spot and Toothless leans into them with a low rumble of satisfaction. Life doesn’t get any better, but the contentment dims with his companion’s wistful statement, “I wish you had some other Night Furies to hang out with, bud. It just doesn’t seem right you don’t have any of your own kind around.”

The black dragon senses the swarm of Deadly Nadders soaring overhead, twisting and cavorting on the breeze, that prompted Hiccup’s lament, one that he’s heard before. Butting his head gently against his friend, he wishes he could do more to reassure. He wishes he could speak so Hiccup can understand him the way he understands the small Viking, but is only able to make comforting noises as he rubs his head affectionately against Hiccup’s chest. He wishes he could tell his friend that Night Furies don’t like to associate with other Night Furies, that they prefer to be on their own.

Toothless knows that in that way, he is unlike others of his own kind. He no longer wants to be alone; he has his flock in Hiccup and the other dragons and riders. Turning his head, he sees that Hiccup is still watching the flight of spiny dragons with sadness in his eyes. He hates to see him unhappy and again wishes he could speak. But since he can’t, he does the next best thing to bring a smile to his face.

“Hey!” Hiccup protests as the slimy tongue drags across his face, but the expected smile is there. 

The dragon nudges him towards the saddle and Hiccup takes the hint. Soon they are soaring over Berk, heading towards the open ocean, and Toothless is exactly where he belongs, with the flock and family he has chosen.


End file.
